The Love Of A Riolu
by Bleu the luxray
Summary: This is my first story that I've ever written or typed...so please don't kill me! But I would really like to know how I did, so could you please leave a review or a PM? Good and bad it doesn't matter which. So, I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Of A Riolu**

**This is my first story that I've typed so please don't kill me over it! I would like reviews on it...both good and bad. And i want an honest opinion on if I should continue this story or not...so feel free to PM me on how i did and I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

The sky was dark with spots of white stars and the disk of the moon. I just kept staring at it. Searching through my mind for answers to unknown questions that I might have. I don't know how long I was watching, but then I felt someone sit next to me. " You're late" I said without even bothering to look at him, "sorry Rio. My parents took forever to go to sleep" " hmph. At least you made it" I finally looked to see a buizel there. His tails swaying back and forth with the breeze and that same grin on his face that always shows his fangs. " yup" he says as he leans on my shoulder. Thank Arceus for making me with fur. Buizel(my crush) is with me right now just sitting outside watching the stars. Oh, and if you haven't noticed yet, I'm gay. Thats all there is to it. " Anyway. Why did you ask me to come out here anyway?" he asked me, looking me in the eye "not that I'm unhappy to see you or anything" Dammit. The whole reason I made him come out here is because I was planning to confess. But now that I'm in this situation, I'm kind of wussing out. " oh….right….why I did...because I….." come on Riolu. Say it! " I….I…..just wanted to spend some time with you… thats all" Dammit…" oh" for a moment, I could have sworn that he looked a bit crestfallen. But it quickly went away, " no problem Rio. Anytime you want to hang out, just give me a shout" he smiled again and it took all of my self restraint to not kiss him right there. I looked up again and saw that the sun was seen over the horizon, painting the sky with pink, oranges and yellows. Buizel was staring at it with his eyes shining "wow. Its amazing" "yeah….I guess it is…" i don't know how long we stayed like that just watching the sun rise over the field. "Rio….I think its time for me to get back to my parents" I had to try my best to hide the sadness that threatened to show. "yeah….I guess I should get going to" "Same time tonight?" "Definitely" I stood up to start walking home, but then I felt his paws wrap around my waist in a nice hug. When I say I could stay like that forever. I mean it from the bottom of my soul. I was blushing like crazy, but he couldn't see my face (thank Arceus). He unwrapped his paws and said goodbye one last time before I heard him run back through the grass. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment before i finally started walking back. A few minutes later, I walked into the giant cave opening that I have the great opportunity to call home. It's nothing very fancy. It has a giant opening in the back and has separate tunnels that leads to different rooms. I slowly tip toe to my room, trying to make as little noise as possible because I can hear the soft snoring from the other tunnel. I make it without a single problem. I climb under the sheets and slowly start drifting off with the thought of that toothy grin still fresh in my mind "Buizel..."


	2. Today's the Day pt 1

**Today's The Day!**

"_**mmm...buizel…..more….please…" "Rio, you're so tight….I can't hold it anymore...I'm gonna cum!" "Yes! Inside me! Please!" **_

__**"I'm cumming!" My eyes snap open just as ribbon after ribbon of cum covers my face and chest. "*pant pant*...geez, not again…" I look around and check my surroundings. It's mid-morning and I can still hear the soft snores of my big brother(Luke) from across the room, "shit shit shit shit shit, please don't wake up!" I whisper to myself. "grrrr…" Luke stirs a bit, but otherwise stays with his eyes closed. I release the breath that I've apparently been holding and decide to clean myself off. I get up and slowly tip-toe across the mareep wool carpet in an extreme effort to not make any noise.**

**I make my way through the tunnel that leads to the main area. The breeze blowing through the giant hole (think of the sharpedo head on the cliff in mystery dungeon) was pleasant and brought the scent of salt water. I would have stopped if it weren't for the HARDENING CUM ON MY BODY! I decide to run like hell to the tunnel that leads to the bathroom which is basically a room with a hot tub in the center. I sink into it until only my eyes are above the water "blub blub blub" I start blowing bubbles just for the joy of it. Then I decide to get clean. I grab the soap on the ledge and slowly lather myself in the bubbly substance, then I lean back and let it run off my body.**

**Lemon (If you want to call it that)**

"**Mmmmm…." I close my eyes and slowly start drifting off. When I "open" them again, I see Buizel on the other side of the tub, "Buizel? What, when and how did you get here?" Instead of answering my question like a sensible pokemon, he stands up and starts walking over. "uhh…." seeing him in all his naked glory is very…..very….arousing. And his red throbbing member isn't helping the situation at all…**

** "Buizel...what are you doi-Mmph!" before I can even finish my sentence, he seals his lips around mine in a deep kiss. I stand paralyzed for a while until i finally decided to kiss back with the same passion as him "mmmmm...buizel…" my cock is rapidly hardening and starting to throb. Soon the need for air became way too much, so I broke away panting while he stands there unfazed by the performance. "Please….slow down…" He smiles that same grin, but has a mischievous look in his eye. His paw slowly trails down my front and grasps my throbbing red member "fffuuuccckkk…." I can do nothing but moan in pleasure as his paw slowly strokes up and down " Buizel…." I was getting close and he knew it. He started stroking faster and gave it a long lick from bottom to tip. "I'm-" I finally release my load onto buizels hand and face. **

**Feeling exhausted, I close my eyes again and try to regain my composure. I actually open my eyes and see that I've made yet another mess " I really need to control myself, or confess, whichever comes first. This just needs to stop." I wash myself again and climb out of the tub feeling refreshed and ready for the day. I walk into the main area to see Luke on the couch and my parents in the area where they cook the food, "Morning mom! Morning dad!" I call cheerfully to them "Morning Rio!" they both called back while only getting a grunt from Luke. "Onii- chaaaaan!" I yell pouncing on him "what the-oof!" I snuggle up to his chest while he tries to regain his breath, " geez...you're going to kill me one day" he says chuckling and rubbing my back. "Oh, Rio, aren't you going to be playing with your friends today?" my mother says from the kitchen "Oh! Right! I need to go right now if I don't want to be late. Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Luke!" I say to them in order but giving Luke a lick on his cheek at the end. Yeeeaah me and him are closer than what's "normal" but our parents don't know and nobody else does, so we're fine with it. He smiles back just as I get up and run through the door.**

**I look through the trees surrounding the cave opening and finally see the patted down path that leads out of the forest and into the town. I start walking through humming to myself and thinking of everything I might possibly do today. Mid way through, I get the feeling of being watched. Me, being the irrational 13 year old riolu call out to the anonymous person. No answer. I shrug it off and keep walking with the feeling still after me.**

**The wind starts blowing and i thought I could hear the slightest "heuheuheu". I stop again and call out louder "come out now!" No answer. "Damn.."**

**(Anonymous P.O.V)**

"**This is gonna be great…" I say to myself not being able to hold in the small chuckle. I watch the small blue jackal look around confused and finally decide to get him. I creep closer and closer until I'm behind him, then the most surprising thing happened. HE jumped ME**

**(Rio P.O.V)**

"**gotcha you slippery son of a bitch!" I say pinning down the Ash the Quilava under me. He looks at me with a surprised look before finally realizing what happened "grr...get off me!" "heheheh, only after you tell me what you were doing trying to sneak up on me" "It was only going to be a joke!" "hmmmm… fine. I believe you " I say getting off of him. With a grunt and little effort, I pull him up so he's back on all fours. With a puff, we're walking again back to town. 15 minutes later, the park is in view and all our friends are there. There's Zero the Luxio, Luna the Umbreon, Gavin the Grovyle, Ollie the Dewott, and of course Faze (my) Buizel. Gavin's the first to see me and Ash and quickly lets the others know. Before we get there, everybody's waiting for us with happy greetings and hugs. We go the platform just before the slide, sit down, and start talking about anything that comes to mind. Zero's the first to break the ice, "guys, guess who ended up with a broken paw yesterday?" Luna instantly had a look of boredom on her face "If you say Spark…" Zero did nothing but grin "It was Spark. The little shit never knows when to chill the fuck down" **

**We all laugh and, of course, Ollie changes the subject to something completely random, "alright, now it's time for a classic game of truth or dare" he takes one of his scallchops off and spins it around. I stare at it nearly begging it doesn't land on me. It slows down and lands on Faze. "Alright Faze, truth or dare?" **

"**Truth"**

"**Damn...hmmm...Do you like anybody in this group" everybody sits and waits for the possibly mind wracking announcement. Faze just sits there blushing so hard that it makes his fur turn a scarlet orange. He lifts his paws to cover up his face and slowly nods yes. Immediately, my heart skips a beat. 'He might like me! But wait...he may just like Luna, she is the only girl….' I snap out of my thoughts to see everybodys eyes waiting on Faze to tell exactly WHO he likes. He just shakes his head, "I told the truth, you didn't say I had to tell who it is" he says still covering his face. With a long sigh from everyone and the dramatic moment gone, Faze spins the scalchop and it lands on Luna, "Try me!" she says smiling. "truth or dare?" he asks**

"**Truth" "who specifically do you like that we all know?" Before she can answer, I butt in "dude, you know for a fact she li-" "THANK YOU Rio, but I can answer the question perfectly fine on my own" She says snapping at me "But I have to say, it is a waste of a turn. You all know that I'm still with Kareen" She says matter-of factly. Kareen is and Espeon that Luna loves a BUNCH. They've been together for like, ever. "Yeah I know. I just like hearing about you two. You're so cute together!" Faze says while making a heart with his paws. She blushes brightly, gives him a simple 'fuck you' and spins the scalchop. It slows and stops on Gavin. "aww fuck me.." he says with a piece of grass hanging from his mouth "heheh, truth or dare?" Luna asks sounding pretty confident for either choice.**

"**Dare"**

**The most devilish grin I've seen appeared on her face "I dare you to buy us all ice cream!" The loudest uproar came from everyone, all in agreement, except for Gavin who looked pretty upset about it. "You're so lucky that I can hold my end of a dare" he says as he stands up. We all get up and start walking to 'I Scream For Ice Cream' which is the town ice cream shop run by a vanillish and glaceon. On the way there in the middle of an intense argument with Zero on whether I would be uke or seme. I could definitely be seme, right? Hella yeah I can!**

**Anyway, I can see Faze lagging behind the group looking everywhere but ahead. "Zero, hold on a minute" "Sure I can **_**uke**_**" he says with a grin. I flip him the bird then drop back next to Faze. "What are you doing back here?" I ask seemingly snapping him out of his thoughts "Oh...uh...nothing. Just thinking" "about what?"**

"**umm…" he looked away trying to avoid the question, "it would probably be better if I wait to tell you at better time…" I looked at him awhile longer and just shrugged "fine by me. But I will hold you to your word about that" I say to him. He looks back and smiles. **

**10 minutes later, we're walking out of the building all with ice cream in hand. We're all talking about how much trouble we got in when we were smaller. "hahahah! Oh! Do you remember when Ollie tried to talk it up with that marshtomp?" "Zero! Shut the hell up! That was just a one time fluke. I'm not going to do that to any other girl!" "Suuuure. 3 days after that you got tail smacked by a wartortle!" **

"**Luunnaaaa!" We all busted out laughing while Ollie just stood quiet stuffing his face with ice cream. I was laughing so hard, I didn't notice my ice cream scoop splat on the ground.**

"**hey Rio. Aren't you missing something?" Gavin said holding back his laughter. I look down and see the problem and I immediately start feeling tears build up, which was quickly replaced by a blush after Faze started talking, " You can share with me if you want" **_**dammit! It's like you're asking me to kiss you! **_**"b-but you only have one cone and I don't want to take that from you…" "don't worry. I'm fine with sharing" he gives it another lick then holds it out for me to try. I check on the others only to find them embarrassing Luna about something. I lean in and give it a quick lick savoring the flavor. I go for another only to see him licking the other side at the same time. The heat that my face was giving on could probably melt it altogether. "Thanks Faze...it's really good.." he grins and nods and walks over to the others, "hey, you 2, you know we all saw you right?" Luna immediately says trying to take the heat off of herself. I blush slightly and look down as all eyes land on both of us, "yeeaaahhh. kissy kissy!" Zero says in a mocking voice while making a kissing noise. Buizel just laughs and soon we all join in as if it were nothing. **

**Hours later, we all wave our good byes and start heading home. Just as I turn the other way to go home, Faze takes my hand and pulls me to the hill we were at the night before. "Faze? I thought you said you wanted to come here tonight?" "yeah, but tonight couldn't wait...remember what I said I was waiting to tell you about earlier?.." "uh, yep. I do. What about it?"**

"**Well...I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile but…"**

**My heart skips a beat as I think about what he could possibly have to say. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and blurts out,**

"**Rio the Riolu…..I..I'm in love with you!"**


End file.
